Hogwart kontra Durmstrang
by Czarna Pantera
Summary: Towarzyski mecz quidditcha pomiędzy drużynami Hogwartu i Durmstrangu nie mógł być zwykłym spotkaniem... Liczne odniesienia do piłki nożnej - w końcu quidditch i jego mugolski odpowiednik mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego.


_Quidditch dla czarodziejów jest tym samym, co piłka nożna dla mugoli, a obydwa te sporty mają ze sobą wiele wspólnego. To opowiadanie powstało w lipcu 2006 roku, kiedy trwały Mistrzostwa Świata w Niemczech. Kto śledził tamte rozgrywki z pewnością dostrzeże wiele odniesień. _

_W stosunku do oryginalnej wersji wprowadziłam tylko drobne zmiany, dotyczące głównie imion i nazwisk niektórych graczy Durmstrangu, imienia trenera Bielika, tudzież numerów zawodników obydwu drużyn. Dla czytelnika nie ma to w zasadzie żadnego znaczenia – skorzystałam po prostu z okazji, żeby dopasować to opowiadanie do tego, co pojawia się w moich późniejszych opowiadaniach._

_Beta-reading: __**Nilc**__._

**Hogwart kontra Durmstrang,**

**do przerwy 70:40**

Dnia 30 czerwca 1994 odbył się towarzyski mecz quidditcha pomiędzy reprezentacjami Instytutu Durmstrang z Rosji oraz Hogwartu, szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa z Wielkiej Brytanii. Spotkanie to, będące częścią projektu rozwijania międzynarodowej współpracy czarodziejów, obok szerzenia ducha sportowej rywalizacji poprzez fascynującą grę, jaką jest quidditch, miało na celu ułatwienie nawiązywania kontaktów wśród młodzieży pochodzącej z różnych krajów i kształcącej się w różnych szkołach.

Po długich ustaleniach na miejsce meczu wybrano teren Instytutu Durmstrang.

* * *

><p><span>Składy obu drużyn:<span>

**HOGWART **(1–2–3–1)

1. Oliwier Wood (kapitan)  
>2. Fred Weasley<br>3. George Weasley  
>4. Robert Bradley<br>5. Roger Davies  
>10. Adrian Pucey<br>14. Cedric Diggory

Gracze rezerwowi:

23. William Derrick  
>8. Miles Bletchley<br>19. Zachariasz Smith,  
>6. Katie Bell,<br>11. Alicja Spinnet.  
>13. Angelina Johnson<br>7. Harry Potter

Trener: Rolanda Hooch.

**DURMSTRANG** (1–2-3–1)

1. Aleksandr Pereinow  
>2. Piotr Omski,<br>9. Adam Kaliniczenko  
>4. Jurij Mikun<br>5. Nikołaj Orłowski (kapitan)  
>11. Anton Bieskow,<br>7. Wiktor Krum

Gracze rezerwowi:

12. Jewgienij Kimowicz  
>3. Albert Meer<br>8. Andriej Woronin  
>6. Edwin Krzyżow<br>13. Anatolij Nesmacznyj  
>21. Nadieżda Pawlik<br>14. Katia Tymoszczukowa

Trener: Bogdan Bielik.

Sędziował: Andriej Meier.

* * *

><p>Mecz rozpoczął się punktualnie, o godzinie 14:00. Warunki pogodowe były sprzyjające, niebo praktycznie bezchmurne, wiatr umiarkowany. Reprezentanci Durmstrangu wystąpili w czarno-czerwonych szatach, gracze Hogwartu zaś w oszałamiających zestawieniem barw żółto–czerwono–zielono–niebieskich kostiumach z dużym godłem Hogwartu na plecach. Podobno taki projekt strojów reprezentacji był pomysłem dyrektora Albusa Dumbledore'a (jak wszyscy stwierdzili ― niezbyt udanym).<p>

Publiczność dopisała i na trybunach zasiedli licznie czarodzieje z obu szkół: uczniowie, rodzice, kadra nauczycielska i obydwaj dyrektorzy.

Po odśpiewaniu hymnów obu szkół i wylosowaniu stron boiska, przystąpiono do gry.

1' Gwizdek sędziego i rozpoczęcie meczu. Piłkę przejmują goście.

3' Zamieszanie pod polem bramkowym gospodarzy. Pałkarz Durmstrangu, Omski, przypadkowo znajduje się na drodze obrońcy swojej drużyny i uniemożliwia mu interwencję. Pada pierwsza bramka. **10:0**dla Hogwartu.

4' Bramka nie zostaje uznana, ponieważ sędzia przypomina sobie, że przed rozpoczęciem meczu kapitanowie obu drużyn nie uścisnęli sobie dłoni.

5' Kontrowersyjna decyzja sędziego wywołuje falę protestów wśród reprezentantów Hogwartu i części publiczności.

9' Po czterech minutach sprzeczki gościom zostaje przyznany rzut wolny. Nie poprawia to jednak złej atmosfery, która sprawia, że już w

10' minucie gra staje się bardzo brutalna i zarazem chaotyczna. Presja występu przed publicznością, zarówno własną, jak i przeciwników, jest bardzo silna, podobnie jak chęć zdobycia przewagi, co niekoniecznie jest tożsame z zasadami fair play. Obie drużyny chcą za wszelką cenę udowodnić, że gdyby nie silny, przeciwny wiatr, znienacka wiejący we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach, kafel od dawna znajdowałby się w ich posiadaniu i trafiłby do bramki przeciwnika. W tej samej minucie obrońca Hogwartu, Wood, fauluje ścigającego Durmstrangu, Orłowskiego, używając w nieprzepisowy sposób kafla i przy obronie bramki celowo odbijając go końcem miotły wprost w gracza drużyny przeciwnej. Wood zostaje wygwizdany przez publiczność (część z Durmstrangu).

11' Obrońca Hogwartu, Wood, dostaje ostrzeżenie od sędziego.

12' Wood zostaje sfaulowany przez ścigającego Durmstrangu, Orłowskiego, który wykorzystał to, że sędzia akurat nie patrzył w ich kierunku. Ścigający Durmstrangu zostaje wygwizdany przez publiczność (część z Hogwartu).

13' Sędzia nakazuje obu zawodnikom usunąć się z pola boiska do czasu, aż ich emocje opadną. Trenerzy obu drużyn nie decydują się na wprowadzenie graczy rezerwowych, gdyż oznaczałoby to rezygnację z udziału zawodników z podstawowego składu w dalszej części meczu. Obrońcę Hogwartu zastępuje na polu bramkowym George Weasley, normalnie grający na pozycji pałkarza, ścigającego Durmstrangu nikt nie zastępuje.  
>Sędzia zostaje wygwizdany przez publiczność (obie części).<p>

14' Krótka przerwa w grze. Dyrektor Hogwartu, Albus Dumbledore, prosi publiczność o zachowanie kultury.

16' Apel odnosi skutek, przynajmniej tymczasowy. Gra zostaje wznowiona i nabiera tempa, koncentrując się na zdobywaniu punktów kaflem. Znicz jak dotychczas się nie pokazał i na razie się na to nie zanosi. Obydwaj szukający krążą wysoko ponad boiskiem.

19' Pomimo uszczuplonych sił, ścigający Durmstrangu przejmują kafla i przeprowadzają udaną akcję. Mikun podaje do Bieskowa lewą stroną boiska, pada pierwszy gol dla Durmstrangu. Wynik: **0:10**.

20' Kolejny gol dla Durmstrangu. Celnie odbity przez Omskiego tłuczek zmusza (tymczasowego) obrońcę, Weasleya, do zastosowania rozpaczliwego uniku i wykonania zwisu leniwca, celem uniknięcia zrzucenia z miotły. Mikun wykorzystuje sytuację i strzela z odległości siedmiu stóp prosto w środkową obręcz. **0:20**.

21' Indywidualna akcja Bieskowa zostaje powstrzymana przez (tymczasowego) obrońcę, Weasleya.

22' Sędzia upomina (tymczasowego) obrońcę Hogwartu, że używanie pałki do odbijania kafla jest niedozwolone.

24' Brak jednego pałkarza Hogwartu jest wyraźnie odczuwalny na boisku. Pałkarze reprezentacji Durmstrangu kontrolują tłuczki, skutecznie spychając ze środka pola pałkarza i ścigających Hogwartu, uniemożliwiając im przejęcie kafla. Piłka wciąż znajduje się w posiadaniu gospodarzy. Bieskow przeprowadza kolejną indywidualną akcję, zostaje ona jednak powstrzymana przez (tymczasowego) obrońcę Hogwartu. Sędzia upomina Weasleya, że używanie pałki do zatrzymywania graczy drużyny przeciwnej jest niedozwolone.

25' George Weasley wykonuje ryzykowny manewr i pozostawia niestrzeżone pole bramkowe. Współpraca dwóch pałkarzy Hogwartu zmienia sytuację na boisku. Pałkarze Durmstrangu szybko tracą przewagę. Ataki Weasleya i Weasleya umożliwiają Hogwartowi przejęcie kafla. Pałkarze Durmstrangu, atakowaniu tłuczkami przez pałkarzy Hogwartu, nie są w stanie zatrzymać ścigających drużyny przeciwnej. Davies podaje do Bradleya, Bradley do Daviesa, a Davies metodą przerzutki do Puceya, który silnie strzela gola z dystansu, trafiając w prawą obręcz. Obrońca Durmstrangu, Pereinow, rzuca się we właściwym kierunku, ale nie dosięga do piłki. Wynik: **10:20**.

26' Durmstrang przejmuje kafla i Bieskow strzela gola z dystansu, korzystając z tego, że pole bramkowe przeciwnika jest pozostawione bez obrony. Wynik: **10:30**.

27' Weasley (Fred) odbija tłuczka prosto w Bieskowa i wyłącza go tymczasowo z akcji. Bieskow, oszołomiony uderzeniem tłuczka, jest zmuszony do wylądowania. Pomimo tego sędzia nie zatrzymuje gry. Hogwart utrzymuje się przy piłce i oddaje kolejno dwa strzały na bramki przeciwników, jednak obu broni Pereinow.

28' Po piętnastu minutach nieobecności do gry wracają Wood i Orłowski. Bieskow również wzbija się w powietrze. Gra jest kontynuowana w pełnym składzie osobowym.

29' Sytuacja na boisku ulega zmianie. Pałkarze Hogwartu skutecznie blokują graczy drużyny przeciwnej, uniemożliwiając im zdobycie kafla. Piłka znajduje się w posiadaniu gości. Zmasowany atak wszystkich trzech ścigających Hogwartu: Bradleya, Daviesa i Puceya w formacji Głowa Jastrzębia przynosi rezultaty. I już w

30' minucie pada bramka dla Hogwartu. Wynik: **20:30**.

33' Orłowski, zdeterminowany, by zdobyć bramkę za wszelką cenę, strzela prosto w obrońcę Hogwartu. Strzał jest tak silny, że Wood przelatuje z piłką przez obręcz.

35' Bramka nie zostaje uznana, ponieważ obrońca Hogwartu nie wypuścił piłki z dłoni. Obręcz zostaje naprawiona szybkim zaklęciem Reparo, a w

36' minucie gry obrońca Hogwartu dochodzi do siebie i gra może być bez przeszkód kontynuowana.

37' Indywidualna akcja Daviesa zostaje przerwana przez Omskiego, który fauluje ścigającego Hogwartu tuż przed polem bramkowym.

38' Rzut karny dla Hogwartu. Fale protestu wśród publiczności nie są w stanie rozproszyć ścigającego Hogwartu, który oddaje mocny, pewny strzał na prawą obręcz. Obrońca Durmstrangu nie jest w stanie zatrzymać kafla. Wynik: **30:30**.

39' Tempo gry zwalnia. Przez kolejne minuty nie dzieje się nic godnego uwagi.

44' W pewnym momencie kafel, silnie wybity przez obrońcę Durmstrangu, wylatuje poza obszar boiska i wpada na znajdujący się w pobliżu wybieg hipogryfów.

45' Gracze usiłują odzyskać kafla, jednak jest to niemożliwe, ponieważ zainteresował się nim jeden ze znajdujących się na wybiegu hipogryfów.

46' Sędzia upomina hipogryfa. Hipogryf nie przyjmuje upomnienia do wiadomości i zabiera mu gwizdek.

47' Sędzia odzyskuje gwizdek, ale nie jest w stanie odebrać hipogryfowi kafla. Kapitanowie obu drużyn zaczynają tracić cierpliwość. Kapitan drużyny gości ma pretensje do woźnego Durmstrangu, odpowiadającego za hipogryfy, że nie zostały one na czas meczu usunięte z wybiegu i uwiązane w stajni. Woźny Durmstrangu, Gregorij Jefensjewiej, odpowiada, że hipogryfom nie należy ograniczać wolności. Gajowy Hogwartu, Rubeus Hagrid, dodaje, że całkowicie się z tym zgadza.

48' Kapitan reprezentacji Hogwartu popełnia poważny błąd, najpierw obrażając hipogryfa, a potem zabierając mu kafla zaklęciem _Accio_.

49' Przejściowe zamieszanie, wywołane ratowaniem Wooda ze szponów hipogryfa.

50' Pojawiła się realna szansa na odzyskanie kafla. Jednak żaden z graczy nie chce ryzykować. Gracze stwierdzają, że to sędzia, jako prowadzący grę, powinien zabrać kafla.

51' Sędzia sugeruje, żeby kafla zabrali trenerzy. Trener Durmstrangu wymownie puka się w czoło i spogląda na hipogryfa ścigającego Wooda.

52' Hipogryf zostaje uspokojony. Jefensjewiej zaczyna nakłaniać go do oddania kafla, początkowo bez rezultatu.

53' Aby niepotrzebnie nie tracić czasu, gra zostaje wznowiona. Ponieważ szukanie nowego kafla trwałoby zbyt długo, zostaje on zastąpiony kamieniem, naprędce transmutowanym w kafla i zaczarowanym przez dyrektora Hogwartu.

54' Gol dla Hogwartu strzelony przez Bradley'a. Wynik: **40:30**.

55' Gol dla Hogwartu strzelony przez Daviesa z podania Puceya. Wynik: **50:30**.

58' Kiedy po dalszych minutach goście są wciąż w posiadaniu kafla, dyrektor Durmstrangu, Igor Karkarow, głośno stwierdza, że piłka została zaczarowana na niekorzyść gospodarzy i żąda przerwania gry do czasu odzyskania prawdziwego kafla.

59' Hogwarcki Mistrz Eliksirów, Severus Snape, stwierdza, że Karkarow jest stronniczy i że się nie zna. Sytuacja na boisku nie ulega zmianie. Goście wciąż w posiadaniu kafla (zastępczego).

60' Karkarow chce wiedzieć, co dokładnie Snape ma na myśli. Obaj panowie zaczynają podawać w wątpliwość swój intelekt i stopień znajomości zasad gry w quidditcha, używając różnych określeń, powszechnie uznawanych za nienależące do cenzuralnych. Tymczasem Pereinow broni kilku niebezpiecznych strzałów na obręcze drużyny gospodarzy. W końcu jednak ulega, powstrzymany za pomocą dubla pałkarzy drużyny przeciwnej. Nie jest w stanie zatrzymać kafla, wskutek tego w

61' minucie pada kolejna bramka, strzelona przez Bradleya Wynik: **60:30**dla Hogwartu. Trener Durmstrangu, Bielik, od dłuższego czasu daje rozpaczliwe znaki graczom swojej drużyny, nakazując im powrócenie na własną część pola.

62' Kolejny gol dla Hogwartu, strzelony przez Daviesa. Wynik staje się coraz bardziej niekorzystny dla gospodarzy i wynosi już **70:30**. Sędzia upomina trenera Durmstrangu, by nie wchodził poza linię boiska.

64' Po staraniach woźnego Jefensjewieja hipogryf daje się przekonać i oddaje kafla. Ponieważ zapasowy kafel jest niepotrzebny, zostaje odrzucony poza boisko.

65' W pewnym momencie szukający Durmstrangu gwałtownie nurkuje ku ziemi. Szukający Hogwartu rzuca się w ślad za nim. W ostatniej chwili Krum podrywa miotłę. Okazuje się, że szukający Durmstrangu zastosował Zwód Wrońskiego. Miotła Diggory'ego wbija się w boisko, a on sam spada na ziemię.

66' Ścigający Durmstrangu, Bieskow, Orłowski i Mikun, korzystają z zamieszania i przeprowadzają udaną akcję. Wynik: **70:40**.

67' Szukający Hogwartu bezskutecznie usiłuje oswobodzić swoją miotłę. Sędzia nie przerywa gry.

69' Zapasowy kafel, dotychczas znajdujący się poza terenem boiska, wraca i samodzielnie strzela gola gospodarzom, przy okazji usiłując pozrzucać z mioteł zawodników i sędziego. Ze zrozumiałych powodów bramka nie zostaje uznana.

72' W związku z zaistniałymi trudnościami, zarówno ze zbyt samowolnym kaflem, jak hipogryfem, który wtargnął za nim na boisko, oraz szukającym Hogwartu, który w dalszym ciągu nie zdołał odzyskać swojej miotły, a także sędzią, który zgubił gwizdek, wytrącony mu z ręki przez kafel, zarządzono przerwę celem opanowania sytuacji. Pierwsza część meczu kończy się z wynikiem **70:40**dla gości.

Mecz został wznowiony po piętnastu minutach przerwy.  
>Pierwsza część dała pewne pojęcie o stylu gry przeciwników i zmusiła drużyny do lekkiej zmiany taktyki.<p>

Drużyna Durmstrangu postanowiła w następnej części meczu bardziej skupić się na defensywie. Omski i Kaliniczenko mają za zadanie trzymać się swojej części boiska i za wszelką cenę nie dopuszczać wszystkich trzech ścigających drużyny przeciwnej naraz pod pole bramkowe Pereinowa. Natomiast ścigający będą musieli rozgrywać piłkę krótkimi podaniami. Rozstrzygnięcie gry będzie spoczywało na Wiktorze Krumie, który będzie musiał złapać znicza jak najszybciej.

Drużyna Hogwartu, dzięki zgranemu duetowi pałkarzy Weasley i Weasley, skutecznie zyskiwała przewagę na boisku i stwarzała sytuacje dla ścigających swojej drużyny. Jednak przez większą część spotkania poziom gry był wyrównany i nie doszło do uzyskania dużej przewagi punktowej. Największe zagrożenie dla drużyny gości stanowił Wiktor Krum, będący, jak wiadomo, graczem światowej klasy. Jeden z graczy (Bletchley) zaproponował taktyczny faul, który spowodowałby wyłączenie szukającego Durmstrangu z gry. Jednak po chwili wahania pomysł ten został odrzucony. Wobec tego zaproponowano (znów Bletchley) taktyczne sfaulowanie obrońcy Pereinowa, stanowiącego, obok Kruma, największą przeszkodę. Ten pomysł także został odrzucony i postanowiono grać uczciwie (w miarę możliwości).  
>Po krótkiej i zaciętej dyskusji zdecydowano się na pewną zmianę w składzie osobowym. Ponieważ Cedrik Diggory został kontuzjowany podczas upadku z miotły, postanowiono wprowadzić na jego miejsce Harry'ego Pottera, którego naturalny talent szukającego będzie musiał wystarczyć do konfrontacji z doświadczeniem Wiktora Kruma.<p>

73' Rozpoczęcie drugiej części meczu. Gra jest bardzo ostra, od pierwszej sekundy trwa zacięta walka o kafla. Tłuczki, odbijane przez pałkarzy obu drużyn, prócz graczy zaczynają zagrażać także publiczności.

74' Sędzia upomina pałkarzy, by nieco zmniejszyli siłę uderzeń.

75' Zamieszanie na boisku i wspaniały strzał Mikuna. Niestety, oddany nie do tej bramki co należy. Pereinow, kompletnie zaskoczony, rzuca się do interwencji, ale nie ma możliwości obrony. Samobój i **80:40**dla gości.

76' Obydwaj szukający krążą wysoko ponad boiskiem, trzymając się swoich stron pola.

77' Poruszenie na boisku. Pokazał się znicz.

78' Fałszywy alarm. Domniemany znicz okazał się być przypadkowo przelatującym nad boiskiem ptakiem.

79' Konkretnie: była to jaskółka.

80' Europejska.

81' Pucey strzela z dystansu na bramkę gospodarzy. Pereinow broni.

82' Dwa tłuczki, odbite przez pałkarzy Hogwartu, atakują Pereinowa, o mało co nie strącając go z miotły. Ścigający gości wykorzystują okazję i oddają celny strzał na bramkę Durmstrangu. Wynik: **90:40**.

84' Bramka dla Durmstrangu, która jednak nie zostaje uznana, gdyż została omyłkowo strzelona tłuczkiem.

85' Zamieszanie na boisku. Omski rzuca się na Bradleya, który jak się później okazuje, obraził graczy Durmstrangu, poddając w wątpliwość ich inteligencję, skoro pomylili tłuczek z kaflem. Obydwaj gracze dostają ostrzeżenie od sędziego.

88' Atak wszystkich trzech ścigających na pole bramkowe Durmstrangu. Wybucha zamieszanie. Pereinow w ostatniej chwili odbija kafla. Weasley (George) wpada na Weasleya (Freda), a ten na Wiktora Kruma. Gracze spadają na ziemię z wysokości czternastu stóp.

89' Wśród publiczności wybucha poruszenie. Rozlegają się gwizdy. Najwyraźniej cześć publiczności sądzi, że zderzenie z Wiktorem Krumem zostało upozorowane na wypadek i naprawdę miało na celu wyeliminowanie go z gry. Igor Karkarow posuwa się do stwierdzenia, że szukający Durmstrangu został brutalnie sfaulowany.

92' Wszyscy gracze wracają do gry. Sędzia nie dopatrzył się w zderzeniu graczy celowego ataku na szukającego.

94' Akcja ścigających Durmstrangu. Bieskow oddaje celny strzał na lewą bramkę z podania Orłowskiego, ale gol nie zostaje uznany, ponieważ obydwaj gracze znajdowali się na polu bramkowym przeciwnika, co jest niedozwolone.

98' Kafel, silnie wybity przez Wooda, przelatuje poza pole boiska.

99' W oddali rozlega się brzdęk tłuczonego szkła.

100' Konsternacja.

102' Kafel zostaje odnaleziony i wraca do gry. Dumbledore pociesza Karkarowa, że pokryje koszty wstawienia nowej szyby w jego gabinecie.

106' Indywidualna akcja Bieskowa i celny strzał na bramkę gości. **90:50**dla Durmstrangu.

107' Omski, przelatując obok Daviesa, lekko potrąca ścigającego drużyny przeciwnej, który zupełnie niespodziewanie spada z miotły z wysokości sześciu stóp.

108' Sędzia nie uznaje faulu, gdyż Davies, jak trafnie zauważono, z przesadną dozą dramatyzmu zwijał się na murawie, trzymając się za kolano, chociaż Omski trafił go w łokieć. Davies dostaje ostrzeżenie, by więcej nie usiłował wymuszać rzutu wolnego dla swojej drużyny.

110' Pojawia się znicz! Obydwaj szukający zauważają go jednocześnie i ruszają za nim z błyskawiczną prędkością. Znicz leci wprost na publiczność (nauczyciele). Pomimo tego, obydwaj gracze nie zwalniają. Widząca to publiczność w panice rzuca się na boki. Szukający Hogwartu, Potter, o mało co nie potrąca Mistrza Eliksirów, Severusa Snape'a, który zdążył uchylić się w ostatniej chwili. Szukający Durmstrangu, Krum, zmusza do rozpaczliwego uniku dyrektora Durmstrangu, Igora Karkarowa. Znicz wylatuje poza boisko i w

111' minucie wpada na wybieg hipogryfów.

112' Hipogryf zjada znicza.

113' Gra zostaje przerwana. Na trybunach zapada kompletna cisza.

114' Dyrektor Durmstrangu łapie się za głowę (znicze są bardzo drogie). Oliwier Wood zdecydowanie żąda odzyskania znicza (w niewiadomy sposób).

115' Woźny Jefensjewiej nieśmiało stwierdza, że hipogryf musiał wziąć znicza za kawałek cukru i że nie należy go za to winić. Gajowy Hagrid martwi się, że znicz może zaszkodzić hipogryfowi na żołądek. Hogwarcki Mistrz Eliksirów dziwi się i stwierdza zjadliwie, aby zacytować: „co za kretyn nauczył hipogryfy jeść wszystko, co wpadnie na ich wybieg?". Igor Karkarow, wyraźnie zdenerwowany, odpowiada mu z pewnością niecenzuralnie, ale nie da się tego usłyszeć, ponieważ wrzawa dyskusji, jakie nagle podniosły się na trybunach, skutecznie wszystko zagłusza. Gracze są rozżaleni nierozstrzygniętym meczem. Trenerzy wyglądają, jakby już im było wszystko jedno. Sędzia zostaje wygwizdany przez publiczność, bardziej dla zasady, niż z jakiegokolwiek innego powodu. Wszyscy zdają się czuć oszukani, że tak ciekawa rozgrywka została zakończona w tak nieciekawy sposób.

Z uwagi na utratę znicza mecz pozostał nierozstrzygnięty. W tej sytuacji Albus Dumbledore proponuje powtórkę, tym razem na terenie Hogwartu. Igor Karkarow waha się krótko, najwyraźniej zastanawiając się, czy powinien się obrazić (nie wiadomo o co – w końcu to ich hipogryf zjadł znicza). W końcu zgadza się, stwierdzając, że termin ustalą przy okazji spotkania w sprawie Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

Wynik (do chwili utraty znicza):

**HOGWART : DURMSTRANG**

**90 : 50**

Hogwart:

25' Pucey  
>30' Davies<br>38' Davies [karny]  
>54' Bradley<br>55' Davies  
>61' Bradley<br>62' Davies  
>75' Mikun [samobój]<br>81' Pucey

Durmstrang:

19' Bieskow  
>20' Mikun<br>26' Bieskow  
>66' Bieskow<br>106' Bieskow

Kary:

Hogwart:

13' Wood [opuszczenie boiska na 15 minut]

Durmstrang:

3' Orłowski [opuszczenie boiska na 15 minut]


End file.
